The feeling called love
by Onige-a
Summary: Kanou-san is very late tonight. It is worrying Ayase like hell, where on earth could he be? Shounen-ai Fanfic of No Money, hope you like it :


_**The ticking of the clock… Ayase has Always hated the sound of that. It made him feel lonely. Alone, like there was nobody who cared about him. He lolly made his head turn to the annoying ticking thing. What it was saying to him was totally wwrong. It told him that Kanou was already an hour late, which was impossible. Kanou was never late.**_

_**A little bit frustrated he got up, out of the couch, straight to the clock. He could smash the thing in a thousand pieces!**_

_**Kanou-san would never let me wait…**_

**He quickly turned his head before he would lose his temper. He was shocked by itself. How could he be so angry with something stupid like that?! But, was het angry…? Was this feeling being angry? It was special… he felt like throwing up and could not sit still. His heart pounded faster but stopped pouning right after. He stopped ini front of the mirror which he passed by in the hallway. His face looked pale.**

_**What's wrong with me?**_

**A confused feeling…**

_**Where could he be?**_

**All kinds of thoughts were spinning through his mind. He probably had to work a bit longer? Or maybe Kuba was sick? Or he just… forgot about the deal they made of eating together? But something like that could not hapen… Kanou would never forget Ayase. **

**His legs felt weak and his strength was fading away little by little. He sat down on the floor, his head leaning into the wall and his eyes squeezed together.**

_**I want him to come home…**_

**A louder tick than the clock could ever make was audible in the entrance hall. He remover his head from the wall and his ayes popped open immediately, with only one thing in his mind.**

_**Kanou-san is home…!**_

**He ran himself to the door and opened it. but unfortunately to him, it wasn't Kanou, but Kuba-san whom stood in the torentransen. Ayase forced a smile on his face.**

"**Hello, Kuba-san" he Said weakly. There was something with the look on Kuba's face. Something sad… which made eerything clear, something had happened!**

"**Ayase-kun…" Kuba started. "I have to tell you… that boss… had a car accident…" Ayase could not believe it. a car accident? His eyes were buning. The sick feeling became worse. He squeezed his eyes together again.**

_**He… he's dead…**_

"**Is… is he…" Ayase barouchet out with a lot of trouble. The first tear on his cheeck. Cuba wipped it off with his tumb and smiled to him.**

"**He's in the hospital, I'm supposed to bring you there." the shock became less, **

_**He's still alive…!**_

"**Room 125." the nurse said to Ayase kindly. Kuba left, he and his brother are supposed to take care of the Financial firm. How could this even happn, a car accident? It sounded so impossible, so innocent and sudden, which was totally not like Kanou-san. Ayase's heart was pounding faster and faster. The sick feeling appearing again. What if Kanou would not survive? Then he was free after all, no more debt.. But was that what he wanted? In the beginning it was that most deffinately. But now… now that it has almost gotten so far… he jus doend know animeren. With a small push the door of room 125 opened. There he lay… peacefull. Asleep… covered by the white blanket. With a little shock Ayase sat down next to Kanou's sleeping body. He felt like crying again. Whom was he kidding?! He did not want to leave him! Not now! Now that Kanou san needed him the most. He grabbed for Kanou's hand carrefully, holding it thight with both hands. He pressed his lips against the wounded hand. **

_**I will not leave you by yourself… your're not alone…**_

**He gave Kanou a weak smile and put back his hand. Staring at his face. He came closer to it. smiling again. His warm lips against the cold ones. He realised it. he even worried if he was an hour late. He felt sick when Kanou was not around. Dissatisfied, lonely. A life without Kanou would be terrible.**

_**Is this the feeling they call love…?**_

**He would never leave him alone anymore. He was in love.**


End file.
